Conventionally, in the specific kinds of automobiles, a slide door has been attached on an automobile body as an automobile door. Almost of the slide door have a structure to be able to move the slide door in fore and aft direction of the automobile by rolling the roller equipped in the back side of the door or the like on the surface of the slide rail formed on the body.
The slide rail has been needed to have a flaw proofing property, a durability and a soundproof property by rolling of the roller, and to be composed of a rust proofing material. Therefore, the slide rail is ordinarily composed of a stainless steel. Against the slide rail, the body is ordinarily not made of the stainless steel. Accordingly, the slide rail and the body are not made by integrating with one material. The attaching of the slide rail to the body is conducted at the time of the fabricating of the body.
As a method for attaching the slide rail on the body, a method which comprises fixing the slide rail on the body by sticking the slide rail on the body at room temperature with an adhesive being attachable at the room temperature, is ordinarily performed. For example, a method which comprises fixing the slide rail on the body by sticking the adhesive sheet provided with adhesive layers being attachable at the room temperature on the both surfaces of an adhesive sheet substrate, on a back surface of the slide rail at room temperature, to prepare the slide rail with the adhesive sheet and then, by adhering and laminating the slide rail with the adhesive sheet on the body at the surface of the adhesive layer is suggested (see JP 2008-302829AI).
In the method for fixing the slide rail by sticking at room temperature, there have been problems that if the slide rail is positioned incorrectly to the location to be stuck at the time of the attaching of the slide rail on the body, it is difficult to peel off the slide rail from the incorrect location and reattach to the correct location, or it is difficult to position to the correct location by moving the slide rail on the surface of the body in the state that the slide rail is stuck, and therefore, the workability is remarkably decreased.
Also, there have been problems that if the slide rail is not firmly fixed on the body, nonconformities are caused, for example, the shift of the fixed location of the slide rail is caused, and therefore, the opening or shutting of the slide door can be not easily performed, or the vibration or the extraordinary sound is generated at the time of opening or shutting of the slide door as the opening or shutting of the slide door is performed for a long time.
Further, it is needed to decrease the sound volume of the sound generated by rolling of the roller on the slide rail at the time of opening or shutting of the slide door (that is, soundproof property).